


A Doorway to your Heart

by NaNaSuga



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnny and Haechan are no help, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, My First Work in This Fandom, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaNaSuga/pseuds/NaNaSuga
Summary: "You think he's broken?" Johnny said to Haechan. Johnny and Haechan were quiet surprised when Mark came to their room asking to have a talk with them because usually Mark would either be in his room or with Yuta. But before they could get anything out of him, he spaced out overthinking everything.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 12
Kudos: 126





	A Doorway to your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely LOVE markyu! They are too cute and breathing so loud lately. I had to write something. This is my first fanfic with this fandom and with these characters. I hope you like it!
> 
> Sorry for any typos or misspellings ♡

Mark doesn't really know what's going on with his brain lately and asking it, isn't going to help. All he knows is that Nakamoto Yuta has been on his mind way too much lately. Before, he really wouldn't care where Yuta was or what hes doing or who hes hanging out with but now it's like if Yuta isn't there, all those questions run through his mind. Like yesterday when he came to breakfast, Yuta wasn't there. He didn't ask anyone where he went but he was curious most of the time till he came home, yelled out his name and legit tackled him with a hug. All he could do was smile but also feel a little confused because that was the happiest he felt since he woke up. He remembers Yuta telling him where he was without him asking and he just sat and listened to him talk about his time out with Jungwoo and Johnny. That was yesterday, now hes sitting in Haechan and Johnny's room quiet and thinking.

"You think he's broken?" Johnny said to Haechan. Johnny and Haechan were quiet surprised when Mark came to their room asking to have a talk with them because usually Mark would either be in his room or with Yuta. But before they could get anything out of him, he spaced out overthinking everything.

"He might be. Hes been sitting there staring at the same spot for 30 minutes now," Haechan said. "This might be a new record for him." Johnny gasped.  
"It might be.....," Johnny said. "Wait let's play a game. Let's see who can wake him up. First person to wake him up win and the loser buys them coffee. Deal?"  
"Deal." They shook on it.  
"What deal?" Mark said looking between Haechan and Johnny.  
"Oh come on!"  
"Dude! Your no fun!"  
"What!? What happened?!" Mark said confused. Johnny sighed.  
"You've been staring at the same spot for so long we thought you were broken."  
" No wonder Yuta calls you an alien," Haechan said smiling. Mark lowered his head at the mention of Yuta to hide his blushing face. Johnny chuckled sitting on his bed.  
"Speaking of Yuta, why are you here again? Shouldn't you be in his room right now?" Johnny asked opening his laptop. Mark scratched the back of his head still not looking up. Haechan looked at Mark for a bit confused about his strange behavior. For Mark it isnt unusual but they're talking about Yuta.....Haechan gasped causing Mark and Johnny to look at him.  
"Awwww, it's ok Mark," Haechan said sitting next to him wrapping his arm around his shoulder, rubbing it.  
"What are you talking about?" Mark said moving slightly away from Haechan.  
"You had a fight with Yuta," Haechan said with concern on his face.  
"What?!" Mark said loudly, "When did we have a fight?" Haechan looked at Mark confused.  
"If you didn't have a fight with him then why are you acting so weird?" Haechan said removing his arm. Mark opened his mouth to say something then lowered his head. "See? What's up with you? SPEAK CHILD!"  
"Ahhhh! Why are you yelling?! I'm right here!" Mark said moving away from Haechan.  
"Dude." Johnny said.  
"Dude." Haechan copied. Mark sighed. Mark sat back down on Haechan's bed.  
"I think...."  
"....Your dying," Haechan interrupted. Johnny laughed.  
"What? NO!" Mark said."will you shut up! Let me talk." Haechan dropped his smile and nodded sitting there staring at Mark, waiting.  
"Ok alright alright ok," Mark hypes himself up, "I need help on finding out how you know you like someone." Johnny and Haechan sat there in silence for a good bit making Mark uncomfortable. "Say something!"  
"Is this about Yuta?" Johnny said closing his laptop and moving to Haechan's bed as well.  
"How'd you know?"  
"Its kinda obvious," Johnny said. "You both hang out quiet a bit and when hes not around you still have fun but you have this spaced out look in your eyes and same for Yuta, obviously but he verbally says he misses you way too much when your not around," Johnny laughed. Mark lowered his head again hiding his blushing face.  
"Oh your right!" Haechan said thinking about what Johnny said. "MARK LIKES YUTA!"  
"Haechan shut up!" Mark screamed but before he could say and do anything else his phone dinged. Mark stopped and pulled out his phone and saw a message from Yuta. He was to opened the message but felt someone behind him. He turned and saw Johnny and Haechan hovering over him staring at his phone. Mark sighed and yurned back to his phone.

Yuta oppa: Where are you? Did you have a schedule I didn't know about today?

Mark smiled at the message. The fact Yuta knows he's schedule is really -  
"Cute." Mark said outloud forgetting he had company.  
"Yes, very cute that Yuta's name in your phone is Yuta oppa," Haechan said making Mark jump and blush at the same time.  
"Well aren't you gonna reply?" Johnny said.  
"Don't wanna keep your crush waiting," Haechan said with a smirk. Mark really wanted to strangle both of them for being right.

Markie: no I'm just hanging out with Haechan and Johnny in their dorm room

He sent it and turned to Johnny and Haechan who signed.  
"What?"  
"That was the saddest reply to a crush I've ever seen," Haechan said.  
"What?"  
"You, my friend, need to play along with him cause obviously he misses you," Johnny said. "Wait! Why am I saying this?"  
"Stop gay panicking Johnny," Haechan said wrapping his arms around Mark's head, "we're helping this poor lost soul find love."  
"Get off of me," Mark said pushing Haechan away.  
"I'm not a poor lost soul trying to find love, I'm trying to figure out if I like Yuta like I think I like Yuta."  
"And how do you think you like me," Yuta said standing in the doorway.  
Everyone turned around to see Yuta standing in the doorway. Mark froze and looked at Yuta like a deer in headlights.  
"Yuta!" Haechan said. "How long have you been standing there?"  
"Just got here to hear Mark said what he said," Yuta said moving into the room but not taking his eyes off of Mark. Mark could feel his face going completely red from embarrassment, fear, shock whatever you wanna call it. He doesn't really understand it himself what the feelings he has for Yuta are yet but here he was standing in the doorway looking so cool and amazing and - Mark grabbed his phone and ran for the door trying to get away from this situation but was stopped by Yuta.  
"Mark?" Yuta said holding his arm. Mark has his head down and avoiding everyone. "Look at me." Yuta lifted Mark head up slowing by the chin allow Mark to pull away if needed but Mark didn't, he looked at Yuta with the most innocent looking doe eyes Yuta has ever seen.  
"CUTE!" Yuta yelled wrapping his arms around Mark.  
"Yuta...." Mark said struggling against Yuta's chest face still beat red.  
"Sorry sorry sorry," Yuta said letting go of Mark. "Don't look at people like that." Mark titled his head in confusion.  
"Like what?"  
"Those big ass doe eyes of yours," Johnny said who was still sitting on Haechan's bed. Mark looked at Yuta and he smiled.  
"I'll show you later." Yuta said playfully causing Mark to giggle.  
"Aw what happened?" Haechan said sadly. "I thought I was gonna see a confession."  
"Haechan shut up." Mark said grabbing Yuta's hand and leaving the room.  
They were quiet the entire walk back to the 10th floor but it wasn't awkward just Mark overthinking things and Yuta deep thinking in silence. Things hadn't really gotten out of hand per say but they needed to talk. When they got to the dorms, Yuta noticed that Mark was obviously trying to avoid the conversation by walking past him to go to his room but Yuta grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards his room instead. Luckily Taeil was out with Jungwoo doing something at the moment so the room was empty. Yuta pulled Mark in the room and closed the door behind them. Mark was leaning against the door with Yuta in front of him. Mark looked at Yuta feeling like the world was coming down on him wishing that he had never went to Haechan and Johnny's room to begin with.  
"So what's going on?" Yuta asked still standing in front of him. Mark looked at Yuta like really looked at Nakamoto Yuta, the man who has takin the breath of so many people with just his looks. Who has a voice that sounds like heaven has descended onto your entire being. Who has the deepest thoughts and feelings but isn't afraid to share them with you. Who takes care of you when you need someone. Someone who Mark Lee has a HUGE ASS CRUSH ON.  
"OH MY GOD! I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!" Mark screamed right in Yuta's face.  
"Geez Mark!" Yuta said backing away crouching on the floor covering his ears. "I asked you a question! Not to go deaf." Mark went over to Yuta quickly.  
"Oh my god! Are you ok?" Mark said holding his wrist.  
"What?  
"Oh my god! Yuta!?" Mark said "can you hear me?"  
"What?!" Yuta said loudly "I didn't hear what you said."  
"Can you hear me?" Mark repeated louder, panicking.  
"Tell me what you said earlier," Yuta said still holding his ears.  
"Are you ok?" Mark said kinda confused.  
"No, the other thing," Yuta said. Mark not realizing what's going on thought for a second and blushed. He moved closer to Yuta's right ear and moved his hand away.  
"I like you," Mark whispered then resting his head on Yuta's shoulder. Mark heard Yuta say something that made his heart beat faster than it already was. But he wasn't sure if he heard him right or his mind was just playing with him cause he broke Yuta's ear drums. "What did you say?"  
"What? Are your eardrums broken too?" Yuta said wrapping his arms around Mark's body since for some odd reason they were still crouching on the floor.  
"Hyung~" Mark whined making Yuta laughed.  
"I'm sorry," Yuta said pulling away from Mark and standing up bringing Mark up with him. Mark rested his head on Yuta's chest trying to get a moment to breathe. "Mark look at me."  
"Your not gonna call me cute again, are you?" Mark said against Yuta's chest.  
"That's up to you," Yuta said, "Now look at me, please." Mark really didn't want to put his head up. He knew his face was going to betray him again but Yuta sounded like he really needed Mark to look at him so Mark lifted his head up to look at Yuta, who immediately laughed.  
"What's with the face!?" Yuta said holding onto Mark's shoulders, laughing. Mark had scrunched his face to prevent the cute remark but that didn't turn out too well. Yuta looked at Mark and cupped his face with both of his hands.  
"Your are too cute," Yuta said wrapping his arms around Mark's waist, bringing their bodies closer together. Yuta sighed and rested his head in Mark's shoulder. Mark wrapped his arms around Yuta's neck and just let whatever was happening happen. Apparently Yuta needed some time to collect his emotions. Yes, Yuta might be strong minded and wise with words but when someone you like confessed to you all thoughts go out the window. So Mark gave Yuta time as much time as he needed. They just stood there in comfortable silence for some time. Just enjoying each others space like they normally do.  
"Mark," Yuta said breaking the silence, burying his face in Mark's neck. "I like you too."  
"I mean that's kinda obvious now, isn't it?" Mark said with a big smile on his face running his fingers through Yuta's hair. Yuta laughed softly.  
"Yeah," Yuta said standing up straight but not letting go of Mark. Mark looked at him with the softest expression, the one full of affection, care and compassion. Mark cupped Yuta's face and slowly leaned forward. Yuta met him half way and when their lips touched everything just seemed right. The sky was blue, the grass was green and the air was so plant-ful. Mark gasped into the kiss from the intense feeling. A shiver ran down his spin when he felt Yuta wrap his arm tighter around his waist deepening the kiss. Yuta was having the same feeling when their lips met. Things just seemed like they came togther but also like waves were crashing against the shore way too hard. They broke the kiss and both were breathing really hard. Mark looked at Yuta who had a faint blush across his face.  
"Wow," Mark said trying to catch his breath.  
"Wow indeed," Johnny said behind them. Yuta looked up and Mark turned around and saw all the boys standing in the doorway.  
"That was hot," Haechan said hanging off of Taeil and give Mark a thumbs up.  
"Ok what the hell is going on?" Taeyong yelled behind Doyoung who was standing there shocked.  
"Yall seriously shocked by this?" Jaehyun asked shaking his head.  
"Oh lion has a lion," Jungwoo said giggling. Yuta sighed and put his head on Mark's shoulder.  
"I forgot to lock the door." Mark laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAHHHH! Markyu are the cutest ship of 2020 and everyone can fight me on that if you want I have a Twitter page that can back me up @HourllyMarkyu 
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading my fic and hope you have a beautiful day or night depending on when your reading this ♡


End file.
